Typical batting tees have a very short life due to damage caused by the ball bat hitting the top of the tee. The post is cylindrical and hollow and the sidewall easily cracks under the stress of being repeatedly hit by a ball bat. Heretofore the only recourse would be to replace the upper section of the tee post supporting the ball. This becomes a very expensive practice.